


How Ancient Egyptians Say Thank You

by ahkmenrahtrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Almost Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenrahtrash/pseuds/ahkmenrahtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry finds out how Ancient Egyptians say thank you after the events of the first movie. Crack mainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ancient Egyptians Say Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disenchantedphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchantedphoenix/gifts).



> This is all 100% crack by the way I’m pretty sure that Ancient Egyptians don’t suck dick as a thank you. Don’t take this seriously.

The Ahkmenrah that was standing right in front of him was the last thing that Larry had expected to be underneath the wrappings. Perhaps an old reanimated corpse, or maybe a typical sadistic villain. But instead, he got an extremely adorable 19 year old puppy in Pharaoh’s clothing. 

Which only made the fact that he got locked up for 54 years even more cruel.

The chase was over, and the museum was being cleaned up. But Larry knew that he had to do one more thing before the sun rises. He had to check on Ahkmenrah, make sure that he was okay, and maybe even learn more about the guy. 

However when he walked into the tomb, he almost rethought his decision. Atilla was one thing, but Ahkmenrah and his 54 years of trauma was another. Still he went. 

Ahkmenrah was in his wrappings, his face uncovered, as he stared at the empty sarcophagus. His eyes were unblinking, and worry was on his face. 

As Larry got closer, he spoke up. “Hey man, you okay?” 

Ahkmenrah turns to Larry, and he seems to calm down slightly. “You saved me.” 

“You said that earlier.” 

“But it is true.”

Larry picks up the bandages on the floor. And hands them to Ahkmenrah. 

“I don’t want to go back.” The Pharaoh admits. 

Feeling sympathetic towards him, he pats Ahk’s back. “I know buddy but you have to do it. I promise that I will be there to free you tomorrow.” 

Turning to Larry, there are tears in his eyes. He moves towards him, leaving no personal space for Larry. “Really?”

Larry takes a step back, and Ahkmenrah follows. “Yeah.” 

“I also said that I was forever in your debt.” 

“...You did.” 

A couple steps more and Larry is now on a wall, with Ahkmenrah dangerously close. The Pharaoh barks out an order to his guards, and they go to cover the entrance.  
.  
Ahkmenrah puts both arms on each side of Larry, basically trapping him. Larry internally panics. 

And then Ahkmenrah gets on his knees. 

Larry’s eyes go wide. “Wait what are you doing?”

Ahkmenrah unzips his fly. “I’m saying thank you. And also repaying the debt.” 

“Well not now.” Larry pushes Ahkmenrah’s head away from his crotch. 

Looking puzzled, Ahkmenrah looks up. “Why?” 

“For starters, these days nobody says thank you by sucking dick.” 

Ahkmenrah has the grace to look sheepish as he gets off of his knees and goes for the wrappings. 

“Also, you don’t have to pay a debt.” 

Ahkmenrah hums. “But I want to.”

Larry finds himself actually debating on whether he wants Ahkmenrah to suck him off. On one hand, he’s extremely attractive and willing. But on the other hand, he’s young and Larry would feel as if he’s taking advantage of him. 

Larry shakes his head. “Thanks for the….blow job, but not right now.” He glances down at his watch. “The sun is about to rise.” 

Avoiding Larry’s eyes, Ahkmenrah gets into the sarcophagus. 

“Ahk.”

He says nothing. 

“Ahk look at me.” 

Turning to meet Larry’s eyes, the night guard does something almost unexpected, he laughs.  
“I have the weirdest job.” He says, resting his head in his hands. 

“You aren’t going to leave. Right?”

Larry nods firmly. “No, and I promise that I’ll be there to free you tomorrow. Hell, I’ll even make some changes to the tomb so that you can get out easier.” 

“Thank you.” Ahkmenrah lies back in his sarcophagus as Larry puts the lid and the slab of stone back on. 

“Good morning, Ahkmenrah.” Are the last words he hears, as he once again becomes a mummy.


End file.
